fraternal_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Davenport
Katherine “Katie” Elizabeth Davenport is the deuteragonist of Fraternal Twins, and the second youngest super kid in the Davenport family, the youngest being Nick, she however is the youngest girl. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Katie is sweet and adorable, just like most little sisters. However, she also has a sassy side. She wants to grow up to be a superhero like her siblings. She doesn’t always get along with all her siblings, but she knows they’ll come through for her when it counts, and she’ll do the same for them. She always puts her family and friends first, just don’t touch her hair accessories. Biography Into Hiding In this episode, Katie is bummed she had to move right after her birthday. But she distracts herself from that when Seth drags her into trouble as he usually does. Science Fair In this episode, Katie is upset that her school expects a lot more from the fifth graders than everyone else. So Lindsay offers to help her, but gets a little carried away. Prank War In this episode, Katie gets involved in the prank war between Seth and Lindsay, and she helps Lindsay get back at Seth. However Seth’s payback prank almost kills Katie, Lindsay, and Seth. Powers & Abilities Superpowers * Laser Vision * Intuition Temporary Powers * Telekinesis * Ice Powers Other Abilities * Intelligence * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Acrobatics Relationships Family Nick Davenport Main article: Katie & Nick Nick is Katie’s younger brother who has the power of Teleportation, they get along pretty well, and are good at working together. They hang out sometimes, and unlike the twins, they can be together without fighting. Katie does get annoyed when Nick says and does weird things, but she understands he’s only seven. Lindsay Davenport Main article: Lindsay & Katie Lindsay is Katie’s big sister who has the power of Telekinesis and Ice Powers, they get along very well, and hang out a lot too. They will also scheme against Seth sometimes. Unlike the Lindsay is with Seth, she doesn’t usually fight with Katie, and they would both much rather compete together instead of against each other. Seth Davenport Main article: Seth & Katie Seth is Katie’s big brother who has the power of Telekinesis and Fire Powers, they are both alike in the sense that they are both more devious than their siblings, and good at keeping secrets. However, they don’t hang out much unless they are with Lindsay or Nick. They do tease each other, but also look out for each other. Monica Davenport Monica is Katie’s mother who has the power of Flight, they seem to have a good mother-daughter relationship, and Katie, like the twins, thinks that her mom is a bit uncool, and also a bit overprotective, but she still likes that her mom can give her good advice. Katie is also grateful that her mom doesn’t yell very much. Anthony Davenport Anthony is Katie’s father who has the power of Super Strength, they seem to have a good relationship, but Katie does seem to think that her dad is too strict sometimes, and she also doesn’t like the way her dad tends to yell at her and her siblings, and thinks he is too stern sometimes, but he is just looking out for her. Friends Jessica Wishart, Natalie, and Ashley Jessica, Natalie, and Ashley are Katie’s sister’s friends, they all get along with her, and Jessica and Natalie seem to think of her as a little sister to them too. Katie is not seen much with Ashley, when they are together, they seem to get along. But Katie still spends more time with Natalie and Jessica, and is closer to them. Enemies Siena Siena is a girl who is in the same middle school as Katie, they don’t like each other very much since Siena and her friend, Allison, are both mean girls. When they are first seen together, Siena didn’t want to hang out with Katie, thinking she was weird, and in First Day Back, they are both now in middle school together. Sasha Sasha is Katie’s neighbor, they can work together sometimes, and can get along too, but they also tease each other, and they clash sometimes, like in Prank War, when Katie says Sasha shouldn’t come back to their house at all. They consider each other frenemies, since they sometimes get along, and sometimes don’t. Trivia * Katie always wears hair accessories. * She is 10 years old. * Katie likes to compete against her brothers, and especially likes to compete with Lindsay against them. * She is closest to Lindsay. * Katie has started her training to be a superhero like Seth and Lindsay. * Her zodiac sign is Leo. Category:Main Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Super Kids Category:Students Category:Davenport Family Category:Davenport Girls